FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a portion of the human spine having a superior vertebra 2 and an inferior vertebra 4, with an intervertebral disc 6 located in between the two vertebral bodies. The superior vertebra 2 has superior facet joints 8a and 8b, inferior facet joints 10a and 10b, posterior arch 16 and spinous process 18. Pedicles 3a and 3b interconnect the respective superior facet joints 8a, 8b to the vertebral body 2. Extending laterally from superior facet joints 8a, 8b are transverse processes 7a and 7b, respectively. Extending between each inferior facet joint 10a and 10b and the spinous process 18 are lamina 5a and 5b, respectively. Similarly, inferior vertebra 4 has superior facet joints 12a and 12b, superior pedicles 9a and 9b, transverse processes 11a and 11b, inferior facet joints 14a and 14b, lamina 15a and 15b, posterior arch 20, spinous process 22.
The superior vertebra with its inferior facets, the inferior vertebra with its superior facets, the intervertebral disc, and seven spinal ligaments (not shown) extending between the superior and inferior vertebrae together comprise a spinal motion segment or functional spine unit. Each spinal motion segment enables motion along three orthogonal axes, both in rotation and in translation. The various spinal motions are illustrated in FIGS. 2A-2C. In particular, FIG. 2A illustrates flexion and extension motions and axial loading, FIG. 2B illustrates lateral bending motion and translation, and FIG. 2C illustrates axial rotational motion. A normally functioning spinal motion segment provides physiological limits and stiffness in each rotational and translational direction to create a stable and strong column structure to support physiological loads.
Traumatic, inflammatory, metabolic, synovial, neoplastic and degenerative disorders of the spine can produce debilitating pain that can affect a spinal motion segment's ability to properly function. The specific location or source of spinal pain is most often an affected intervertebral disc or facet joint, and in particular the nerves in and around the intervertebral disc or facet joint. Often, a disorder in one location or spinal component can lead to eventual deterioration or disorder, and ultimately, pain in another.
Spine fusion (arthrodesis) is a procedure in which two or more adjacent vertebral bodies are fused together once the natural height of the degenerated disc has been restored. It is one of the most common approaches to alleviating various types of spinal pain, particularly pain associated with one or more affected intervertebral discs. However, fusion is only as good as the ability to restore disc height to relieve the pain by taking pressure off the nerves, nerve roots, and/or articulating surfaces—i.e., facet joints and end plates of the vertebral bodies. While spine fusion generally helps to eliminate certain hypes of pain, it has been shown to decrease function by limiting the range of motion for patients in flexion, extension, rotation and lateral bending. Furthermore, fusion creates increased stresses on adjacent non-fused motion segments and accelerated degeneration of the motion segments. Additionally, pseudarthrosis (resulting from an incomplete or ineffective fusion) may not provide stability of the degenerative spine or the expected pain-relief for the patient. Also, the device(s) used for fusion, whether artificial or biological, may migrate out of the fusion site creating significant new problems for the patient. In addition, fusion of the spine causes the increased transfer of stresses to the anatomical structures above and below the site of fusion. The additional stresses may cause the accelerated degeneration of anatomical structures above and below the original site of fixation, thus necessitating further surgical intervention in order to arrest the degeneration of these levels, to restore stability of the degenerated spine, and to relieve the pain associated with this process.
Various technologies and approaches have been developed to treat spinal pain without fusion in order to maintain or recreate the natural biomechanics of the spine. To this end, significant efforts are being made in the use of implantable artificial intervertebral discs. Artificial discs are intended to replace the natural disc while restoring articulation between vertebral bodies so as to recreate the full range of motion normally allowed by the elastic properties of the natural disc. Unfortunately, the currently available artificial discs do not adequately address all of the mechanics of motion for the spinal column.
Most recently, surgical-based technologies, referred to as “dynamic posterior stabilization.” have been developed to address spinal pain resulting from more than one disorder, when more than one structure of the spine have been compromised. An objective of such technologies is to provide the support of fusion-based implants while restoring the natural biomechanics of the spine. This approach helps reduce the amount of stress transmitted or shifted to the level above or below that which is being treated to reduce the acceleration of the degenerative process typically seen in rigid devices used to fuse the spine. Dynamic posterior stabilization systems typically fall into one of three general categories: (1) interspinous spacers (2) posterior pedicle screw-based systems and (3) facet arthroplasty systems.
Examples of interspinous spacers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 36,211, 5,645,599, 6,695,842, 6,716,245 and 6,761,720. The spacers, which are made of either a hard or compliant material, are placed between adjacent spinous processes. Because the interspinous spacers involve attachment to the spinous processes, use of these types of systems is limited to applications where the spinous processes are uncompromised and healthy.
Examples of pedicle screw-based systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,015,247, 5,484,437, 5,489,308, 5,609,636 and 5,658,337, 5,741,253, 6,080,155, 6,096,038, 6,264,656 and 6,270,498. These types of systems involve the use of screws which are positioned in the vertebral body through the pedicle. Certain types of these pedicle screw-based systems may be used to augment compromised facet joints, while others require removal of the spinous process and/or the facet joints for implantation. One such system, the Zimmer Spine Dynesys® employs a cord which is extended between the pedicle screws and a fairly rigid spacer which is passed over the cord and positioned between the screws. While this system is able to provide load sharing and restoration of disc height, because it is so rigid, it is not effective in preserving the natural motion of the spinal segment into which it is implanted. Other pedicle screw-based systems employ articulating joints between the vertebral bodies which are intended to replace the facet joints, and are anchored to the veterbral bodies via the pedicle screws.
With the limitations of current spine stabilization technologies, there is clearly a need for an improved means and method for dynamic posterior stabilization of the spine which address the drawbacks of prior devices. In particular, it would be highly beneficial to have a dynamic stabilization system that enables the spine to mimic the motion of one or more healthy, uncompromised vertebral segments without limiting natural extension/flexion, axial rotational, and lateral bending movements. It would be additionally beneficial if such a system could be used to treat all spinal indications regardless of pain source, prevent or slow the deterioration of the intervertebral discs, or even restore disc height, and be used in conjunction with prosthetic intervertebral discs.